deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex DeLarge/Bio
'Alex DeLarge '''is the leader of a gang of "Droogs" partake in acts of "ultraviolence" on a nightly basis; robbing, assaulting and even raping innocent members of the public for their own sick amusement. While robbing the house of a wealthy woman he is knocked out by one of his fellow gang members and left to be found by the police and is convicted of murder, as he unknowingly beat the woman to death when assaulting her. After several years in jail he is recommended for a revolutionary new treatment designed to eliminate criminal impulses by conditioning the participant to feel nauseating sickness at the mere thought of violence. The treatment appears to be a success and Alex has his prison time commuted to time served and is released but he soon finds himself unable to adapt to society and is brutalised by his former victims and gang members, his treatment preventing him from defending himself. After he attempts suicide after being drugged and subjected to Beethoven's Ninth Symphony by a former victim (the piece played to Alex during his treatment) he is given a high paying job by the government as compensation for the failure of his treatment. Little do they realise that the treatment has worn off and he is now back to his old sociopathic self, ready to commit even more crimes. He eventually assembles a new gang. But after meeting Pete, a former gang member of his, Alex learned that he had reformed. Because of this encounter, he began to take less pleasure in ultraviolence and began to considering retiring from his life of crime to start a family. __TOC__ Battle vs. Ghostface (by Battlefan237) Ghostface killers: Droogs: Billy doesn't know how he ends up like this: his head is hurting as if a hammer keeps bashing it from inside, and blood comes out of his arm. He peeps out of the holes on his mask, scanning around the ground that lies the dead bodies of Stu and two teenagers---one of them is still holding his cane tightly. According to their plans, he should have been murdering their pre-determined targets--a teenage girl named Nancy Cates, but not fighting these annoying street hooligans. 'Well, the plan worked well at the beginning...' Billy fell into memory, just like those who's about to leave this wicked world. He led his killer party to the apartment where they would complete their plan at exactly 10:30 pm. However, their plan was stopped by a group of teenagers. They witnessed how those teens broke into Nancy's house by breaking the glass door . One of those who seemed to be their leader, was even whistling the tune of 'Singing in the rain' as they marched back. Billy suggested giving up the whole thing , but his friend John, who was deeply outraged, pulled down his mask and snuck to those teens. The teens, who probably had got drunk, were haunting around the yard. One of them was out of the group, and went behind the tree where John had been hiding. John cut the teen in the back . The teen screamed, and drew the attention of other droogs. Alex Delarge jumped and chuckled while approaching the tree. John was in a bad position. He tried to escape from the back, but got trapped in a corridor that was blocked by piles of bricks. He turned and saw the tree droogs. He exerted himself to attack Alex, but Alex kicked him in the chest and made him fall back. Then, he jumped up and hit John with the cane. With a continuing series of attack, Alex pulled out the dagger as soon as John managed to get up, and pierced it into his neck . One of the droogs, named Georgie, walked pass the position where Billy's mother had been hiding while the droogs were marching through the doorway. Billy's mom quickly let out the hunting knife and slashed Georgie in the back throat. However, what Billy's mom didn't realize was that Dim was just standing a few steps ahead of Georgie . Dim swung back his cane and directly hurt Billy's mother. Then, Dim lift up a chair and threw it at her, causing her to fall out of the living room. Her body whacked and crashed onto the marble foundation of the door step, her head bashed to the brick foundation and bleed out . 'Mom!' Billy , whose anger had finally been stimulated, led Stu to the broken door. Well, Billy couldn't exactly tell out what happened next, but all he can remember is that Stu attacked the leading teen from an unexpected position, but received a smash in the head. At that time, he was busying fighting with the other teen at the other side of the room. It was a tough battle, Billy's arm was hurt by a broken glass bottle,but Billy succeeded in killing the teen after sliced one of his arms that was holding the cane and slashed him in the chest . Stu did hurt Alex on the shoulder, but that didn't stop Alex from piercing the dagger right between the two eyes holes on the mask . Billy dashed to Alex , holding his hunting knife. Alex, who had lost his dagger, just defended by using the cane. Fear and anger gave Billy the strength to ignore the pain brought by the cane. He pushed his way out and cut Alex right across the chest. 'Aahhhh!'Alex screamed as blood came out . Billy, whose arm had been wounded by the cane, kneeled down and fell back . Pains and despair spread across his body as the sound of police cars appear. Billy woke up in a hospital two days after the fight. A woman who dressed like a doctor looked right into his eyes .'Young man, you're awake know,' she said in a kind and easy voice,' So you're about to receive your treatment.' 'What treatment?'Billy raised his eyebrows and asked with a curious and strange look. 'Well, we just need to show you some films.' The woman replied, and made a graceful smile out of politeness. Expert's Opinion While the droogs share the ability of fighting and close attacks, the Ghostface killers' killer instinct and super stealth ensured their victory. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Jack Torrance (by Battlefan237) Although winter had only been around for a few weeks, snow had already crowned the moutains silver. With the humans gone, the Colorado section of the Rocky regained its tranquility. However, silence could not be applied to all parts of this region, for in the center of a particularly forested area, stood a luxurious hotel. And in this wicked sturcture, existed a room of gold, in which the party was always on. But today, the party was put to a stop, for a mood killer from Uxbridge had stepped into the main hall. Therefore, the residents of this accursed palace dispatched their toughest and most loyal enforcer - Torrance the care-taker, to put an end to this walking madness and resume their own. Back in the hall, Alex Delarge was still in an uncomfortable state of fury and confusion. "''Dim, that bastard with no manners and not a dook of an idea how to comport himself public-wise. That filthy backstabber with no guts. Once I get out of this place, I'll find him, and I'll show him a bit of the old ultra-violence. ''" The aggressive teenage thug whispered to himself, as he marched across the room. Just as he reached the corridor, he took notice of some movement on the other end. A quick glance revealed what seemed to be the figures of two little girls dressed in blue skirts appearing out there."''Hello Alex, come and play with us, forever and ever and ever and ever. All of your friends are here as well, Pete, Georgie and Dim, we are having so much fun !" They whispered in a low-pitched voice, before stepping aside and vanishing into the corner. "Wait what did you just say ? Dim is here as well ? Stop right there you shameless little bitches, lead me to that bastard !" He shouted, running towards the spot to pursue the girls. What welcomed him in the left corridor, however, was Jack Torrance swinging his fire axe wildly in an attempt to land a strike on his chest. Being vigorous as usual, Alex quickly dodged aside the moment the axe plunged forward, leaving it hacked into the wall. "Who are you ''? " He shouted in surprise, as he raised up his cane and retaliated by delivering quick hit on Jack's shoulder. Unfazed by the attack, Jack shrugged off the pain and reached for the axe, quickly pulling it out with brute force. Grunting in rage, he set his eyes on the tre-passer, staring at him menacingly. Slightly amused and not at all scared, Alex reacted to the furious grunt with a wicked grin. "O you gloopy bratchny !" He shouted, as Jack delivered a second swing. This time more prepared, Alex swifly backed off, and the axe once again only cut through layers of air. Before Torrance could make a third attempt, Alex struck back, smashing the head of the cane heavily onto Torrance's forehead. A kick to the care-taker's crotch soon followed, instantly knocking the failed writer off balance. Shaken by the pain, Jack was too focused on regaining his balance to notice Alex grabbing up a decorative vase placed on the shelf nearby, and when Jack indeed took notice of it, it was too late - the vase was thrown towards him at high speed, crashing right onto his head. The broken china pieces tear open the old scar left by Wendy's baseball bat, and Torrance collapsed down, dropping the axe. "Naughty, naughty, naughty !" Alex chuckled wildly, as he picked up the axe and tossed it out of the window. Applying two additional bounces towards Torrance's head, he kicked the groaning care-taker aside and decided to continue his exploration. For a second, the thought of slashing the man's throat to make sure he was down popped up in Alex mind,but he soon canceled out that option. The cat lady's death had already added his name to the list of murderers at large, and under no circumstances could he do something that would double the charge. Walking down the seemingly empty corridor, Alex soon caught up a feeling of being watched. Something was defnitely not right with this place, but he could not tell what. Nevertheless, he had little time to calm down and sort it out, for according to his previous encounter with the girls, his mortal enemy had already been here, and thus tracking down that treacherous garbage and beating him to pulp should be his priority. Just as he strode past the notorious Room 237, his frantic search for Dim was paused by a voice from the back. ''"Great party, isn't it ?" '' Startled, he turned back to find the apparition of Horace Derwent standing firmly, with bald head covered with blood stains, and tuxedo dotted with molded confetti. ''"I hear that you too are a man of violence. What a pity ! " '' The former owner of the Overlook laughed, lifting up his glass as if he was cheering for Alex, before the flesh of his face suddenly rotted away, revealing the skeletal remains inside. Hardly had Alex let out a scream when the door on his right burst open, revealing the bear man and his guest. Facing Alex, the bear man widened his mouth to form a joyful expression, but the voice that came out was utterly inhumane. The door on the left soon took part in the trend, revealing a pantless man's corpse inside. Totally crept out, Alex immetiately turned to the entrance, only to find it blocked by the twin girls. ''"Come and play with us, Alex. Together '' ''we can have so much fun." They repeated, as their appearances shifted back and forth from human-like to corpses rapidly. "O bloody, bloody hell !" ''He went, quickly opening another door neaby, a quick scan indicated nothing out of ordinary. Relieved, Alex immediately slammed the door shut and rotated the knob to lock it up before the herd of ghosts could cluster around him. ................ ''"Mr. Torrance ? Mr. Torrance ?" '' ''"Grady ?" '' Hearing the familiar voice of his predessessor, Torrance woke up from the temporary coma caused by the cane. ''"Ah, glad to have you back, Mr. Torrance. Looking for something ?" ''Said Delbert Grady, as he watched Jack groping for his lost axe. "''I'm sure this is what you want." Handing him the axe, Grady smiled politely, and Torrance smiled back. "You've always been a helpful friend, Grady. And I greatly appreciate it." "You don't need to appreciate me, Mr. Torrance. It is a friend's duty to help out when you are in need. Now that you have got your stuff, Mr. Torrance, I think it's time for you to deal with this matter in the harshest possible way." "With great pleasure, as always. " ................. Only god knew how many minutes had elapsed before Jack, under the guidance of his ghostly allies, locate the room Alex had been hiding in. In fact, it shouldn't have been that long, for Alex had unluckily locked himself inside the worst room among all rooms, and at this very moment, he had been forced to the edge of the room, with his back leaning against the locked door and the zombie lady from the tub slowly shambling towards him, with water and grease dripping down from its rotten skin. "Stop it, stop it, please ! I beg you, this is - !" ''The teenage brawler shouted helplessly, and just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, Jack Torrance had made his move, hacking his axe onto the door, creating a hole. "''Here's Johnny !" ''He roared, smashing the door open and marching inside. Feebly swinging his cane for defense, the improvised tool broke up as its mid-section collided with the bladed edge, revealing the so-called sword inside, whose size seemed rather pathetic in comparison with the fire axe. The bath tub lady disappeared at the exact same moment, making room for Jack to accomplish his mission. The trail of stinking water she left remained on the floor, however, and caused Alex to slip during he retreat. Normally, the man of ultra-violence would quickly regain balance, but this time, fear had gotten a hold of his heart, and his reflexes had gone out of control, resulting in him landing head-on. Noticing his opponent slipping and the sword being dropped aside, Jack Torrance readied himself for a final strike. But the terrorizer of London streets had a last resort. Drawing out the switch blade from his pocket, Alex unfolded the blade and viciously stabbed it deep into Jack's ankle. Just before he could pull it out for a second stab, Jack, who had endured worse, kicked Alex with his bleeding leg, sending the teen tumbling backwards, resulting in the axe landing right onto his crotch armor, completely destroying its crust and the things it protected inside. "''O my yarbles, my poor yarbles !" Alex screamed, as his senses got overloaded with excruciating pain. Tears welled out of his eyes, but tears wouldn't save him from his impending doom, as the axe swung down once again, this time hacking right through his head. .................... "''I see, Mr. Torrance. You have helped the hotel cleaned up yet another pest. " '' ''"Thanks for the compliment, Loyld. Anyway that is my job. " '' ''"So what will you be drinking tonight, sir ?" '' ''"Hair of the dog that bit me." '' Taking a sip at his favorite drink, Torrance continued to enjoy the neverending party. The bleeding on his leg had stopped, and the pain on his forehead had been eased by the booze. Outside, midnight had come, and the stars shined with him. Expert's Opinion While some experts supported Alex due to his experience as a street brawler, most experts voted for Jack, mostly because of the fact that not only is he blessed with a more lethal weapn and supernatural assistance, but also he is simply the more competent killer when compared to Alex, a thug that mainly beat up people instead of going for the kill. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios